


The Postman

by NanaWakagimi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Depressed Newt, Depressed Thomas, F/M, Gally is Teresa's brother, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (kind of), Letters, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Stilinski Twins, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Teresa and Brenda are friends, Teresa plays in the band, stiles and thomas are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaWakagimi/pseuds/NanaWakagimi
Summary: "If you can’t swim you drown. If you can, eventually you will lose your strength and just go down."THIS STORY IS GOING THROUGH SERIOUS REARRANGEMENT. DO NOT DISTURB.





	The Postman

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: *******DO*****NOT******READ*****THE******STORY******IF YOU'RE STRUGGLING WITH DEPRESSION OR SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. THE STORY IS AN EFFECT OF ME COPING WITH MY PERSONAL ISSUES AND EXPERIENCES AND WHILE I TRY DEPICTING EVERY EVENT AS REALISTIC AS POSSIBLE, I ****DO****NOT**** RECOMMEND READING IT TO ANY PERSON WHO'S HAVING SUCH ISSUES. INSTEAD, TRY CALLING ONE OF THESE INTERNATIONAL SUICIDE HOTLINES: http://ibpf.org/resource/list-international-suicide-hotlines.

The house’s quiet ambience suddenly got interrupted by the sound of the door cracking open.

“I’m back!”, Stiles shouted, looking around while holding a paper bag in one hand and closing the door with the other. Standing in the silence for a while, he waited for an answer but it never came.

“Thomas?” he called. “Heeey!”

No one called back. He had no choice but to frown when he didn’t hear any response. It did seem strange to him because, from what he recalled now, Thomas was supposed to be at home all day due to his ill-being this morning. Not to mention that the school he was going to wasn’t placed that far from their home, so even if Thomas was out today he would still greet him because he would simply get home before everyone else.

 _Or maybe he just took a nap…?_ , Stiles thought, heading towards the stairs.

“Wake up, bud! I brought you food!”

Through the bag’s material, he felt the warmth of freshly prepared sandwich. It’s smell was slowly making him drool, so he was hoping that Thomas, instead of complaining, would react so as well and eat his lunch right away.

Climbing up the stairs, Stiles chuckled as he imagined Thomas lying in bed and covered up to his chin with a thermometer in his mouth. He even thought of knocking the door slowly and say something like ‘your time has come’ but quickly rejected the idea. As much as he loved to pull jokes on his brother, he considered this to be too much, especially that Thomas wasn’t really acting like himself lately. He seemed more quiet and exhausted than usual. He stopped running on everyday’s morning. Once he caught him on crying for no particular reason. Stiles had no idea what was going on with his brother but he believed that it was about to change very soon.

_Maybe it’s the guys from his school? Maybe he faked the fever ‘cause he didn’t want to go today?_

Whether Thomas was actually sick or not, Stiles hoped to see him smile on a sight of the sandwich he brought for him.

“They didn’t have chicken so I took turkey…”

As he pushed the room’s door open, his voice died. Everything he hoped for, everything he imagined, and everything he believed in, has been brutally destroyed in a blink of an eye. What he saw was anything but what he expected to see. Stiles recalled that moment from before few hours when he offered to bring him a meal. And he was hoping to see Thomas eat that meal. He was going to ask if he felt any better. He wanted to tell him about the History test he had today. And above all — he expected Thomas to lie in his bed.

Indeed. He was lying. On the _floor_. Pale, and lifeless, and not moving. He looked like a doll. A helpless, wooden doll.

At first, Stiles would think it was just a prank Thomas was trying to pull on him. Just a joke that was supposed to be funny but Thomas would end up as the only one laughing in this room.

That’s what Stiles thought.

Until he noticed a syringe placed nearby his brother’s body.

“…Tommy…?”

 

_„Dear stranger._

_Whoever you are, the moment you’re reading this I’m already dead._

_I just want you to know that if you found this package you can do whatever you want with it._

_There is a couple of letters I wrote to people I knew before the whole story happened._

_So feel free._

_Read them, tear them, burn them, make a collage, or simply – give them to the rightful owners._

_I don’t care anyway._

_Not anymore._

_Sincerely,_

_Thomas Stilinski”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You liked it? Or maybe you spotted some mistakes? Let me know in the comments. Education is the key!


End file.
